pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginning
This is the first episode of the first season of Lightning, Ocean, and Dark, by . Story Lumia: yawns Narrator: Wait, wait, wait! This isn't where the story starts! Okay, who's been watching the tapes? Man 1: Not me! Man 2: whispers Liar, liar, pants on fire. Narrator: Roland, do you have something you want to tell me? Roland: N-no! Man 2: Roland. Roland: Fine. I was watching the tapes. Narrator: Roland, this is the second time! Do it again and you're fired! Roland: Sorry! Narrator: Anyways, our story starts ten years before where this idiot stopped the tape. Roland: Hey! Narrator: Shut up, Roland! Roland: Sorry! Narrator: An''yways, yadda yadda yadda, ten years earlier. OH, JUST ROLL THE TAPE! Man 2: Got it! Priestess 1: Calm down, High Priestess. High Priestess: Augh! Narrator: A couple hours later... Priestess: High Priestess, your seven daughters. High Priestess: Rise, Daughters of Darkrai. sit up Daughter: Mama? High Priestess: No. Not 'Mama'. I am the High Priestess. Daughter: Mama. High Priestess: Daughter. Daughter 1: High Pwiestess. High Priestess: There. That's better. I expect you to be vicious. Let no one find out that you are soft. You must be ''vicious, my daughters. You must be strong. Eclipsa. Baby Eclipsa: Mama? Narrator: Ten years later... Lumia: yawns Mrs. Vanelle: LUMIA! WAKE UP! Lumia: Nooo... Mrs. Vanelle: Lumia, do you know what day it is? Lumia: Noooo... Mrs. Vanelle: Lumia, it's your birthday. Lumia: WHAT???? Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!!!!!! Bye Mom seeya later!!! Mrs. Vanelle: Well, that was quick. Lumia: Hi, Professor Oak! Sosososorry I'm late! Professor Oak: Why, that's okay, dear. I'm afraid I only have one Pokemon left, and it's kind of... temperamental. Lumia, meet Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika! Lumia: A - a Pikachu? Professor Oak: Why, yes! It was sent to me by the Pokemon Association a couple days back, not sure why, but it seems to have found a purpose now! But be careful, it needs to get used to you, it does have a tendency to shock anything even slightly threatening. So you might want to wear some rubber gloves for a while, just in case. Lumia: No, no, I'm fine. Here you are, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika! Pi! P- pika? Lumia: See? It's all good. It's okay, Pikachu. Professor Oak: Wow! Pikachu seems to really like you. Well, if that's alright with you, I guess I'll send you and Pikachu off on your journey together. This is Pikachu's PokeBall. Don't try to force it in there, or you'll learn not to the hard way. shudders And here are five empty PokeBalls, for when you catch a new Pokemon, and a Pokedex. When you scan a new Pokemon, the Pokedex automatically searches for data and tells you what that Pokemon is and some data about it. Here, try it out on Pikachu. Lumia: Okay. Pikachu with the Pokedex Pokedex: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. Lumia: Hey, that's cool! Girl: panting Professor Oak! There you are. I - I seem to have rocks painted like PokeBalls instead of real PokeBalls. Professor Oak: Doh! Silly me. Someone must have switched them out and I was to frazzled to know the better. Here. Girl: Thanks, Professor. Hey, who's this? Professor Oak: Oh! Mishelle, meet Lumia. Lumia, this is Mishelle. Mishelle: Hey. This is my partner, Squirtle. Squirtle: Squirt! Lumia's Pokedex: Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerful sprays foam from its mouth. Mishelle's Pokedex: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. Lumia: Hey, why don't we travel together? Mishelle: Uh, no. Lumia: Yayyy!!! C'mon, new friend! End scene High Priestess: Mmm. New targets. Characters Humans Major Protagonists * Lumia Vanelle * Mishelle Oceanis Antagonists * High Priestess Minor Protagonists * Mrs. Vanelle * Professor Oak Antagonists * Priestess * Baby Eclipsa Pokemon * Pikachu (Lumia's, received from Professor Oak) * Squirtle (Mishelle's, received from Professor Oak)